NARUTO RANOMNESS
by PunkAngelHinataHyuga
Summary: So this story has nothing to do the series nor manga. this is a basically a dialog. So i hope you guys enjoy this. I have no intentions of OWNING NARUTO. that is a disclaimer. at the beginning is online chat and at school classroom chats. Me and my friend also used our own characters. the main characters are Hinata Hyuga and Kiku-chan. I hope you enjoy. (DISCLAIMER of NARUTO)
1. Chapter 1

So this is just random dialog me and my friend made. so i hope you enjoy

 _ **WE DONT OWN NARUTO-DICLAIMER**_

Hinata - Hello! Anyone there?

Kikuru - Me remember we are all still here

Deidara - Yeah we are! =D

Hinata - yah! i do! yay!

-Mikey has logged in-

Tobi - Hello hel- Kiku-chan~~~

Hinata - Tobi shut up

Tobi - but why? T^T

Hinata - Let's see Tobi you're annoying oh kikuru look at this photo i took of myself

*insert picture here*

See look cute right

Kikuru - the way the shadow is, it kind of makes you look scary...

Deidara - like a cold blooded killer...

Hinata - yah i know.

-Naruto has logged in-

-Sasuke has logged in-

Kikuru - hi guys

Naruto - who are you?

Sasuke - hi kikuru

Mikey - NARUTO YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

Kikuru - Pfft! You forgot who I am Naruto? Wow...

Shukotsu - Pfft that's hilarious!

Naruto - yah i know.

Hinata - what an idiot?

Mikey - True that

Both girls - HAHAHAHAHA!

Kikuru - hahahaha! Anyway how is everyone and when did you log in Shukotsu

Shukotsu - I was the first to log in but no one's noticed... Because that's how ninja I am! |:|

Hinata - Amazing I just met Sasori

Mikey - Great I just met him too.

Kikuru - Sasori is a pretty good guy. I like him

Both girls - and cute hehehehe

Naruto - WAIT! WHAT?

Sasuke - wow.. obsessed

Hinata - SHUT UP SASUKE! Remember I know your little secret so shut up.

Kikuru - What secret? What secret?! Oh and you guys are weird

Hinata - Sasuke likes Kikuru. Hehe

Everyone - WHAT? HAHA! FUNNY!

Hinata - I'm serious

Kikuru - …...

Sasuke - HINATA YOU'RE DEAD

Hinata - I'm scared, NOT, and Kikuru you alright?

Naruto - wait how does Hinata know this and not me?

Hinata - we knew each other for a long time so that's how I know, so in your face naruto

-Neji has logged in-

Neji - Do you believe in destiny?

Kikuru, Shukotsu and Deidara - SHUT UP NEJI

Hinata - where's Hanabi?

Neji - she was with me!

Hinata - so find her now!

Kikuru - Wait who the crud is Hanabi?

Hinata - my sister

Kikuru - when the crud did this happen?!

Shukotsu - wow Kikuru you're really slow

Hinata - after I was 3 then she was born. So yah and Shukotsu and I'm a ninja

Kikuru - oh okay!

Shukotsu - no you're just a thief! =P

Mikey - where's Ren Shukotsu?

Shukotsu - don't know, and it's Rin, not Ren, also she said she was meeting someone for some coffee or something, a childhood friend maybe?

…

Hinata - Sorry and I know who she's with.

Shukotsu - Who?

Kikuru - meh, Deidara can I kill Tobi?

Hinata - um Sasori! and I have to go. bye guys

Naruto - bye Hina-chan

Shukotsu - wait! You never told me who Rin is with! Also Sasori isn't even online genius!

Deidara - why are you asking me?

Hinata - I mean Sasori is at the dot cafe, and bye,

-Hinata has logged off-

Shukotsu - …

Kikuru - umm, I don't know just felt like I needed permission from someone.

Tobi - why Kiku-chan? Tobi hasn't done anything to deserve this! QAQ

Naruto - Poor Shukotsu

Shukotsu - You know what?! Frick you all!

-Shukotsu has logged off-

Mikey - good job Naruto idiot.

-Mikey has logged off-

Kikuru - Naruto why do you have to be such an idiot? Where are you imma kick your butt! I'LL KILL YOU!

Deidara - Calm down Kikuru. Baka Naruto!

Neji - wow Naruto, such an idiot

Tobi - OH MY GOSH NEJI ACTUALLY TALKED!

Neji - Tobi such an idiot

Sasuke - Well imma gonna go.

Kikuru - bye.

Sasuke - bye.

\- Sasuke has logged off-

Kikuru - now what? Oh yeah! Imma beat up Naruto and Tobi!

Naruto - let's run Tobi!

Tobi - Okay!

Kikuru - You can't hide forever!

Deidara - I'll help kikuru!

Kikuru - Thanks

Naruto - Let's see bye Kiku-chan

-Naruto has logged off-

Kikuru - hahahaha ha! That is too funny!

At the cafe

Hinata - hey Rin how are you?

Rin - meh, I'm okay

Sasori - why are you okay?

Rin - I just don't understand how Shukotsu can be so addicted to his computer and stuff doesn't he want to be in a relationship?

Hinata - I know how that feels!

Rin - really? I just wish Shukotsu would look at me. At least once

Sasori - we can talk to him.

Rin - it's okay. I'll find a way to make him look at me or something. Do you know anyone who knows him really well?

Hinata - Sasuke

Rin - Someone besides him, he is a jerk to me... For no reason, I don't like him

Sasori - Hinata!

Hinata - SASORI

Rin - *surprised look*

Hinata - what was that look for?

Rin - you guys just started yelling at each other for no reason

Hinata - well we went to the same elementary. so that's why get along and fight. but look at the bright side I know him very well. So I can beat him up for you, so yah!

Rin - I still don't like-like-like-

Both people - Hello Rin are you alright

Rin - look!

(Shukotsu enters the cafe and walks right past them)

Shukotsu - Hey! Bob give me the usual!

Bob - alright!

Hinata - look I will go talk to him, alright?

Rin - thanks.

Shukotsu - Man, people these days Bob! I don't understand them!

Bob - what happened this time?

Shukotsu - well

Hinata - Shukotsu we need to talk

Shukotsu - hmm? Okay, hey Bob, watch my drink will ya!

Bob - sure thing Shukotsu, better not leave, I'll hunt you down!

Shukotsu - we're not leaving are we? You know what here just take my money and here's the tip... You better watch my drink or I'LL hunt YOU down! =P

Bob - whatever

Hinata - Wow~ Shukotsu tence aren't cha?

Shukotsu - Whatcha mean? I just don't want to be killed by Bob! He really will hunt you down... Trust me!

Hinata - well you and Rin haven't been talking.

Shukotsu - Rin? She hasn't talked to me for a while now. I haven't said anything to her because I thought she was mad at me. Why'd you bring up Rin anyway?! I bet my latte is getting cold. I wonder what Kikuru is doing right now. Probably beating up Naruto for me, or probably beating up Tobi with Deidara.

Hinata - Why? Do you like Rin?

Shukotsu - well I guess you could say that I barely even know her, we're just friends :/

Hinata - wow! You are such a jerk. No wonder Rin doesn't talk to you.

Shukotsu - What?! What did I say?! We are only friends! Is there anything wrong with that?! I mean Seriously! What is wrong with everyone today?! Getting into my personal business like it's just a cave the don't know! Ugh, I'm leaving. Hey Bob give me the rest of my latte and another to go! Bye Hinata, thanks for the chat. Thanks Bob I'll pay you the rest of the check tomorrow.

Bob - Okay, you better.

Hinata - wait Shukotsu

Shukotsu - WHAT?! You going to give me advice?! Really! What do you want?

Hinata - just go, I will pay for your latte, just go.

Shukotsu - whatever, I'll pay you back later.

Hinata - whatever

*Shukotsu exits the cafe*

Rin - So?

Hinata - umm, it didn't go as I planned.

Rin - oh.

Hinata - He likes someone else.

Rin - what?! Who is it?! Who? I want to talk to her! See why she's better than me! Huuuh, oh well I guess I'll just have to stay my distance

Sasori - Well i promised I wouldn't say her name but she is part of our band but I know who really likes you so yah.

Rin - How do you know who he likes?

Hinata - It's _

Rin - hmmm, who is it? I want to know!

Sasori - hinata no, you will hurt her

Hinata - she needs to know. It's Kikuru, I asked him why. but he didn't answer me, but this time it's Sasori's turn so there I told you, Please don't hurt me.

Rin - KIKURU?! That wretched person?! The one who thinks she can rule the world? Why her?! Ugh! He's going to get himself killed!

Sasori - what did I tell you Hina-chan

Hinata - shut up Sasori-kun, Oh we are dating now, for like a week to tell you so don't get mad...

Rin - hmmmm. What to do, what to do... What about you and Naruto? I thought you liked him?

Hinata - Pfft. heck to the no. He's a pervert.

Rin - Oh... I didn't know that

Hinata - Rin you didn't know that Naruto is a perv?

Rin - no not really, never really talked to him

Sasori - so let's go to the chat and Rin surprise Shukotsu

Rin - if he's there

Hinata - knowing him yes he will be, I hope

Rin - I don't know.

Hinata - for me, please?

Rin - okay, fine

Both of them - Thanks hehe!

Rin - let's go!

Hinata - yah off to chat.

-Hinata has logged in-

-Sasori has logged in-

Shukotsu - then the whole world...

Hinata - did we come in at a bad time

Kikuru - what do you mean? It's not bad timing

Shukotsu - well, I don't know

-Rin has logged in-

Shukotsu - …...

Kikuru - Shukotsu? What's wrong, are you okay?

SasoHina - we have news

Kikuru - what is it?!

Hinata - well me and Sasori are dating.

Kikuru - what?! When did that happen? And congrats.

Shukotsu - ….. yay you. Hi Rin, did Hinata and Sasori bring you along? I know you don't like chat rooms and computer stuff.

Hinata - a week ago and thanks

Kikuru - aww~ how cute! And Shukotsu what's wrong? You alright?

Shukotsu - I'll tell you later...

Rin - Um hi everyone?

Hinata - hi Sasuke where's Naruto?

Sasuke - I don't know he is probably stalking Sakura

Sasori - wow told you Hina-chan he's a stalker

Hinata - yeah, I know Saso- kun and where is Kiba?

Hinata - remember what I said Rin

Rin - Shukotsu are you mad at me?

Shukotsu - no just frustrated with everyone

Kikuru - I'm lost

Sasori - let's give them privacy so let's go into a private chat everyone.

Sasuke - I agree

Hinata - yeah let's go into a private chat everyone even you Kikuru and Mikey, if she is on

Kikuru - wait why? I need to know, am I the only one who's lost?

Deidara - no, I'm lost too

Tobi - Tobi is too.

Hinata - I will tell you in private chat guys so lets go.

Sasuke - Kiku-chan I have a question

Kikuru - Sasuke, I'm going to kill you! And what is your question

Sasuke - let's go into private chat first. Oh, will you go out with me?

Hinata - …...

SasoHina - well we have to go and Kikuru wow.

Kikuru - I don't want to go! And no, I'm not going out with you.

Shukotsu - just go Kikuru, I'll talk to you later. :)

Sasuke - tough love, gosh

Kikuru - what? Okay talk to you later Shukotsu.

Shukotsu - :D

Rin - :/

*Mikey invisible*

Deidara - hey I'm going into town, Kikuru you should join me.

Kikuru - Okay! Where should we meet?

Deidara - I don't know

Kikuru - how bout Town Square?

Deidara - okay!

Hinata - can we come?

Deidara - if you want.

Kikuru - yay! The more the merrier!

Shukotsu - I'll catch up with you later guys! :3

.… Maybe ….

Rin - same here!

Sasori - I don't think it would be a good idea if Rin comes along. But if she wants to she can. oh have anyone seen Pein?

Kikuru - last time I saw him he was here at my house. Lemme see if he's still here. Brb!

Hinata - let's get going

Sasori - thanks Kikuru.

Kikuru - Hey everyone meet at town square! I'll bring Pein along with me!

-Kikuru logged off-

-Deidara logged off-

-Tobi logged off-

Shukotsu - meh, anyway what do you want to talk about Rin?

SasoHina - cool thanks I'll bring along Hanabi.

Rin - It's about you.

-SasoHina has logged off-

-Mikey has logged off-

Shukotsu - oh boy, here we go again.

At Town Square

Hinata - Well I want you guys to meet Hanabi Hyuga

Kikuru - hey guys sorry I'm late, Pein took a bazillion years to get ready.

Pein - so, it's not my fault that you didn't have anything for me to wear.

Deidara - wait, what?!

Kikuru - long story

Hinata - yeah long story hehe!

Sasori - what are you saying Hinata?

Hinata - nothing

Kikuru - hehehe!

Hinata - hehe! I hope no one caught that hehe!

Hanabi - sspt! Hinata I'm hungry

Hinata - well let's go get something to eat

Kikuru - yay! I'm hungry too!

Hinabi - yay let's go to subway! yeah!

Sasori - I think she froze well let's drag her.

Hinata - okay let's do it.

Kikuru - yay!

Hinata - yeah let's go! And look Naruto is following Sakura, Ino, and Karin. haha, what an idiot.

Kikuru - NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! *starts running towards him*

Hinata - WAIT UP! SASORI-KUN COME ON!

Kikuru - NARUTO YOU'RE DEAD!

Pein - what's going on?!

Deidara - KIKURU WAIT UP!

Sasori - let's kill Naruto

Hinata - NARUTO STOP MOVING.

Naruto - SAKURA, INO, KARIN HELP ME

Kikuru - YOU'RE DEAD

Sasori and Hinata - fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, YEAH GO KIKURU!

Kikuru - DIE!

Sakura - Kikuru no! What are you doing?!

Hinata - we are going to kill him for your 411 pink hair freak

Kikuru - Yeah!

Hinata - hehe! Wait did you just agree with me Kikuru?

Kikuru - yeah, I did

Deidara - Kikuru I think you are going to far with your "killing"

Kikuru - I said I'd kill him, I have to protect my friends! I told Shukotsu I'd do it so I am

Pein - Kikuru are you insane?!

Kikuru - meh, probably

Hinata - so Sakura, why are you here at Town Square? I mean, freaks like you shouldn't be here, you know what I mean.

Sakura - Why I oughta!

Naruto - No! Sakura, Hinata stop

Both girls - shut up!

Kikuru - Naruto I'm not done with you!

Pein - Kikuru! Stop!

Deidara - stop her!

Sasori - just a bit longer.

*Sakura charges at Hinata and Hinata punches Sakura in the face*

Deidara - Kikuru stop!

Sasori - fine I will stop her. Wait where's Hinata?

*looks backwards and sees Hinata kicking Sakura's butt*

Kikuru - I'll kill you! I will! Once you're alone and there's no one here to stop me!

Sasori - what about Hinata? She is going to kill Sakura. Hello~?! Has anyone paid any attention to her? oh, and she's using Byakugan on Sakura. For crying out loud she's killing her, I mean, look, she's good but she is _KILLING_ her for WAKE UP!

Tobi - stop Hinata * grabs both of Hinata's arms to restrain her* Looks like I got here just in time! Hahaha!

Pein - man Kikuru! Just calm down! Sasori get over here and help us restrain Kikuru! She's has super strength or something!

Hinata - Let go of me, this wench is useless! All she is, is a waste of space. So do me a favor and let go of me!

Tobi - I can't do that, sorry. SAKURA YOU AND YOUR GANG JUST GET OUT OF HERE.

Kikuru - I will hunt you down Naruto! I will!

Shukotsu - what's all the ruckus about?

Kikuru - SHUKOTSU! Yay! *goes over and gives him a hug* I was killing naruto for you!

Shukotsu - Kikuru you don't have to kill him. Just beat him up. *pats her head*

Hinata - TOBI LET GO OF ME! RIGHT NOW!

Tobi - *puts Hinata in a headlock* I can't do that... SAKURA HURRY UP AND GO!

Hinata - now Tobi! Ugh! *elbows Tobi in the gut and starts killing sakura again* now no one will stop me now.

Sakura - no you had your revenge, now let me go.

Hinata - why would I let go of someone who uses people then just let's them go? Unlike you I know my boundaries. So if I were you I would hurry and go, take your slave Naruto with you.

Kikuru - SHUKOTSU :D

Sasori - get Hinata now, before she does anything she regrets.

Tobi - um, you guys I have her so don't worry! :3

Hinata - I knocked you down Tobi so shut up.

Tobi - don't have the burden of killing someone. It isn't worth it!

Hinata - yessir! I will take Hanabi home before I will regret it. Sasori-kun you coming?

Tobi - are you sure I can let her go?

Pein - yes she's cooled down.

Deidara - man Kikuru! Do you take steroids or something? Super human strength is what you have!

Kikuru - thank you! :3

Shukotsu - so besides the killing of people, how is everyone?

Hinata - well I'm going home, hey Hanabi I will feed you first, if anyone wants to come they can. and naruto you're an idiot for liking that wench.

Kikuru - can we go get something to eat already?! I'm starving!

Shukotsu - yeah! Me too!

Deidara - where should we eat?

Tobi - (breathing in) Haaaaaaa-

Kikuru - NO TOBI! No one wants to go where you want to go!

Pein - what's her problem?

Hinata - Pein, shut up, she's my best friend, and how about subway? Hey Kikuru, can I talk to you in private?

Kikuru - Okay! :d We'll catch up to you guys later, Oh! Shukotsu give me the usual okay?

Shukotsu - sure thing!

Rin - SHUKOTSU! *runs to Shukotsu and hugs him*

Shukotsu - hi, Rin. What are you doing?

Kikuru - D=

Hinata - So you and Shukotsu I approve but that's not the point. So do you think Shukotsu will break up with Rin to be with you? Also do you like Shukotsu?

Kikuru - WHAT?! When did those two start dating?! You know I could have embarrassed him so much! And I don't like Shukotsu, well I mean I like him as a friend, and did you say break up with her to be with me?!

Hinata - calm down Kikuru. He does like you and I'm thinking you like him back, just like me and Sasori. So yeah. You like him right?

Kikuru - no, we're just friends, and how do you know if he even likes me? If he did he probably would have told me by now. Also, why are you asking me this? |:/

Hinata - Because you're my best friend and you need a boyfriend. So yeah, also you and Shukotsu make a cute couple.

Kikuru - I don't need a boyfriend. I'm fine by myself, anyway didn't you say Shukotsu likes Rin? And they're dating? I shouldn't get into his personal life or in his love life, no personal business! He doesn't like it when people meddle with his ways and choices.

Hinata - as your best friend I recommend you two as a couple.

Kikuru - why? That's so weird! I don't want to ruin our friendship

Hinata - because when you two are together, nothing stops, and for your 411 you two will always have that friendship, and he really like you too. Trust me he does. So take the that risk of you two dating. So go for it, he is all yours

Kikuru - I don't know

Hinata - trust me. It's for the best

Kikuru - I'll think about it over lunch, okay? I'm starving! and people are waiting for us. :)

Hinata - okay, we are going to finish our conversation.

Kikuru - okay. Now let's go! :D

Hinata - oky doky

Naruto - hey Hinata, wait up.

Hinata - what is it, Sakura follower?

Naruto - why Sakura?

Hinata - she's a wench so yeah. Now shut up and leave me alone. Okay?!

Kikuru - Hi, Stalker.

Shukotsu - *runs up to Naruto and punches him in the face* Man that felt good!

Hinata - hey, thanks. And have you seen Sasuke.

Naruto - Ouch. Yeah, he's at Subway.

Shukotsu - that's what you get, let's call it revenge for earlier.

Kikuru - MY TURN! MY TURN! *punched Naruto in the stomach* Yeah! * gives Shukotsu a high five*

Shukotsu - yeah! Hey let's go our food is getting cold.

Kikuru - kay! ^-^

Hinata - hahaha~ we have to go now.

*Naruto has a bloody nose and is holding his stomach

Kikuru - why'd you come over to us Shukotsu.

Shukotsu - are you kidding? if I didn't come and do that you would of gone into a rage again, and probably kill him for real this time.

Hinata - probably the both of us would have killed him at the same time. Right Kikuru?

Kikuru - meh I don't know.

Shukotsu - hey here's your sandwich.

Deidara - took ya guys long enough.

Sasori - so what was your conversation about?

Hinata - none of your business.

Sasori - what was that for?

Hinata - for staying by my side, thanks.

Kikuru - awkward...

Shukotsu - agreed

Rin - Shukotsu here!

Shukotsu - what is it?

Rin - a present!

Shukotsu - thanks?

Deidara - pfft! what is it? a hat?

Rin - no it's a scarf! Also I'm sorry to say this but are you going to get a haircut any time soon?

Shukotsu and Kikuru - WHAT?!

Hinata - okay! Let's go, before we get left.

Rin - I'm sorry I just was wondering.

Shukotsu - why? You don't like my hair? *plays with hair*

Kikuru - you know what?! He doesn't need to listen to you! I mean seriously, what's wrong with his hair? *pets his hair*

Rin - well it's getting a bit long, also why are you getting in my face about it? He is just your friend, what I say he should do doesn't concern you!

Hinata - you two aren't dating so stay out of it.

Kikuru - what?

Shukotsu - Kikuru, just calm down.

Kikuru - Shukotsu, we're leaving!

Shukotsu - what? Oh, okay?

Rin - you're really going to leave with her?! I'm your girlfriend! You should stay with me.

Shukotsu - I'm sorry, Kikuru has been my friend for a long time now, gotta protect your friends, right? I'll talk to you guys later.

Rin - what?! No! Don't go!

Shukotsu - bye, thanks for lunch guys, also Rin, you're being a little too clingy, just relax, me and Kikuru are just friends, not like anything is going to happen. *waves good-bye and follows Kikuru.*  
Deidara - …... Well what now?

Hinata - I'm coming! and Hanabi is going home.

Sasori - I'm coming too.

Deidara - man, we didn't do anything fun today.

(-_- ;)

Tobi - meh, Kikuru needs some time alone anyway, she looked really stressed out and upset.

Rin - that bissle! Just taking my boyfriend away from me like that!

Hinata - wow Shukotsu you and Kikuru are really close, hehe

Sasori - wow Hinata, look at the time let's go to my place, bye.

Shukotsu - Whoa! When did you guys get here?!

Hinata - we came along time ago remember?

Kikuru - when did this happen?

Hinata - a long time ago.

Kikuru and Shukotsu - wow, I didn't even notice

Hinata and Sasori - wow! bye guys.

Kikuru - wait where are you going?

Hinata - Sasori's place and no you can't play.

Kikuru - awww. Oh well, Bye guys!

Shukotsu - bye!

Hinata - bye

Kikuru - :)

Shukotsu - anyway...

Later at Sasori's House

Random cat - Meow!

Hinata - So let's get to studying.

Random person - Sasori! Sasori! Who's this?!

Hinata - I'm Hinata Hyuga.

Random person - Hinata Hyuga? Aren't you a part of that rich family? I heard all the people there are jerks except for a selected few.

Hinata - Yeah, and who are you?

Random person - I'm Sasori's brother! Shizuki!

Hinata - oh, well Sasori's never told me about you, has he ever talked about me with you?

Shizuki - not really, he's in his room all the time, or he's out with his friends. But that's fine with me.

Hinata - Wow! Nice job Sasori! I'm going home now.

Shikaru - but you just got here.

Hinata - Well I guess a couple of hours won't hurt.

Shizuki - Yay! We never get that many visitors. Hey I'll be right back, I'm going to make you guys something to eat!

Hinata - wow, your brother's really nice.

Sasori - sometimes too nice.

Shizuki - I'm back guys! Here are some cookies and milk. Guess it's more of a snack than something to eat. (-_- ;)

Sasori - okay bro, it's time for _you_ to go!

Shizuki - what? Why?

Hinata - we have to study for a history test

Shikuki - yeah, whatever, how many times have I heard that before... Come on Zero!

Zero - Meow! *jumps into Shizuki's arms*

Shizuki - bye guys.

Hinata - okay, when did the war start with hokage Tsunade?

Star - Meow

Hinata - …...

Star - purr, Meow!

Two hours later

Hinata - I have to go.

Sasori - okay, love you.

Hinata - love you two.

Star - meow!

Zero - meow

Shizuki - * in a different room coming into the room Hinata and Sasori are in* Zero?! Zero, where did you go?! Oh! There you are, you just ran off all of a sudden. Hinata? are you leaving?

Hinata - I have to sorry. And he did very well studying so he should do good on the history test

Shizuki - whatever, he'll just skip the test like he normally does. *starts to pet Star and Zero* Say bye guy!

All the cats - Meow.

Hinata - I will make sure he doesn't

Shizuki - okay! Thanks, guys, thank her, Sasori might actually get a decent score on a test for once

Zero - meow, meow, meow?

Shizuki - yeah, that might happen too, let's just hope that doesn't happen

Sasori - thank you Hinata

Hinata - you're welcome.

Sasori - let me walk you home

Hinata - okay * while holding hands*

Shizuki - time for your guys's walk!

Zero - who was that?

Shizuki - her name is Hinata, she is my brother's girlfriend.

Star - another one? I wonder how long this relationship is going to last.

Shizuki - I have no idea

*On the walk to the Hyuga Compound*

Hinata - thanks so much for walking me home

Sasori - No problem thanks for helping me study.

Hinata - it's what I do. well we're here. Maybe we can study at my place next time.

Sasori - maybe, but as I said I love you.

Hinata - I love you too.

*Shizuki follows them to the Hyuga compound*

*Sasori kissed her on the lips then left, and said good night.*

Shizuki - X, go and infiltrate the Hyuga girl's house. Also please be careful

X - will do!

*cat jumps over the wall/fence and into the Hyuga compound.*

Shizuki - ewwww! I just now realized what my brother just did!

The Next Day

Hinata - Sasori you comin to math?

Sasori - yeah, I'm coming

Kikuru - RUN! EVERYONE WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! *running with Shukotsu away from the principle and a horde of teachers*

Shukotsu - how do I always get caught up in stuff like this when I'm with you? You always do something stupid!

Kikuru - just shut up and run!

Hinata - Why is Shukotsu and Kikuru running from a teacher mob?

Sai - probably pranked the teachers or something.

Sasori - good point

Hinata - we know what to do.

*Hinata, Sasori and Sai pull them from the horde of teachers*

Hinata - What did you guys do to the teachers to get them so angry? Kikuru you can't lie to me!

Shukotsu - *gasping for air* Kikuru decided... it would be funny... to change the soda... in the soda machine... with juices and a bunch of other crud.

Kikuru - Yeah! I mean why do they get a soda machine in their lounge while they take the "public school's" out and replace it healthy stuff! That's so unfair!

*Rin walking towards the group*

Rin - Shukotsu! What was with that?! Why are you getting in trouble?

Shukotsu - well me and Kikuru-

Rin - Kikuru?! Look she's going to get you suspended for something stupid! Why do you hang out with her?

Kikuru - um, hello~? I'm right here

Rin - I don't care. Rather I say what I think about you to your face then talk behind your back.

Kikuru - hmm, true...

Shukotsu - why are you here? Are you just here to give me a lecture?

Hinata - Rin SHUT~UP you have no right to say anything. I tried to help you, but now I just regret helping, so do us a favor and take off your mask and stop judging people when people should judge you. So walk away or face me instead of Kikuru. UGH! Now before I get into it with you. And Shukotsu, dump Rin she's a wench, sorry to say Rin, you got served.

Sasori - Way to go Hina-chan.

Hinata - Thanks anything you need to say back Rin. I thought so!

Rin - hmmm, how 'bout. you and Kikuru are a bunch of horrible words that I don't like saying! :/

Shukotsu - that's enough! Rin, what is wrong with you? you have been in a bad mood recently, you know the reason I didn't talk to you for that long period of time because I thought you were mad at me... Wait Hinata? Did you just say dump her?

Kikuru - I'm glad you think that Rin! I'm also glad that you are saying this crud to my face, like you said it's better to tell someone how you feel about them in their face than behind their backs.

Hinata - I did! I don't know what you see in her. UGH! I am going to math!

Sasori - Rin you're so judgemental, and I agree with Hinata about this everything

Sasuke - what just happened?

Sasori - I will tell you in fight class. Bye guys.

Shukotsu - wait! what do you mean?

Rin - (^_^ ;) Um, I've got to go now! Bye! *Starts to run away*

Kikuru - *grabs Rin before she could escape* wait, wait, wait. Are you hiding something?

Rin - No!

Kikuru - hmmm, fine then, I'll let you off with a warning. But if I find out you did something rash I'll beat you to a pulp.

Rin - are you threatening me?!

Kikuru - nope

Random person - Shukotsu can you sign this paper please?

Shukotsu - um, okay? *signs the paper that the girl gives him*

Random person - ohmygosh! Thanks!

Shukotsu - no problem.

Sasuke - wow! I'm going to health bye.

Kikuru - come on Shukotsu let's go to chemistry.

Shukotsu - okay! Bye Rin-... Where'd she go?

Kikuru - I don't care, come on we're going to be late!

Later in math

Hinata - Hey, Anko Sensei! It's supposed to be pi over 34 right?

Anko - ah, yes! At least there is one smart person who studies in this class.

Tsukotsu - Hey, psst! Pssst! You with the lavender jacket, and purple hair.

Hinata - yes?!

Tsukotsu - Have you heard anything about my slightly younger brother of mine lately?

Hinata - is your brother Shukotsu?

Tsukotsu - Yeah! That little punk!

Hinata - um, yes, I guess so

Tsukotsu - Great! You should tell me all you know, my brat of a brother doesn't tell me anything. :/ What happened to my sweet little brother who used to tell me everything? T^T He's grown so much now, it's unbelievable.

Anko - Hey! Girls in the back! Pay attention!

Hinata - haha~ Sakura got beat up and in trouble. So anyway, he is in a fight with his girlfriend and he likes Kikuru! That's what's going on.

Tsukotsu - WHAT?! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!

Anko - Ms. Tsukotsu, please go to the principal's office.

Tsukotsu - for what?

Anko - Disrupting the class.

Tsukotsu - ugh! Whatever! *picks up her stuff and leaves.*

Hinata - I was talking too. So, I'm going to the office.

Anko - no that' fine, take a seat

Hinata - yes ma'am

Anko - anyways as I was saying earlier.

Hinata - WOW! Strict teacher

Sakura - So Hinata! Volunteering to go to the principal's office? BRAVE MOVE! At least she doesn't understand Sasuke!

Hinata - SHUT UP SAKURA! Can you be any more annoying?! Should I kick you butt again?

Anko - girls, Enough! Sakura! Go put your nose in the corner, since you're acting like a kid I'll treat you like one. Hinata! I need you go to the office and print me one hundred copies of this assignment.

Hinata - Fine! haha Sakura.

Anko - Hinata!

Hinata - I wasn't trying to be mean. Oh! Wait, I was, hahahahaha!

Anko - What?

Hinata - I'll go make copies.

Anko - Thank you.

Hinata - You're welcome, Sakura you're dead.

Anko - Anyway...

Hinata - here I go bye guys.

Tsukotsu - Ugh! Can't believe I got sent to the principal's office... Again!

Hinata - I had to make copies, because of that wench Sakura.

Tsukotsu - Holy cow! You scared me, didn't even know you were behind me.

Hinata - thanks, UGH! I hate the pink hair freak... so much... UGH!

Tsukotsu - Why?

Hinata - Because we got into a fight.

Tsukotsu - when, why and who won? Also, you said my brother had a girlfriend?

Kikuru - Tsukotsu? Why are you in here

Hinata - I won and yes

Kikuru - you to Hinata? Why are you in here?

Tsukotsu - I got sent here because I "Disrupted class"

Kikuru - wow, haven't heard that one in a long time.

Hinata - same here.

Kikuru - you still haven't answered my question Hinata.

Hinata - I'm in here,because I got into a fight with Sakura. She had to put her nose in the corner.

Kikuru - hahaha! That's hilarious! Pfft. I'm in here because one of the teachers figured out that the stunt that happened in the teachers' lounge was me.

Shukotsu - hi guys... (-_-)

Hinata - Shukotsu why are you in here?

Shukotsu - they say I'm evidence. (._.)

Kikuru - really?

Tsukotsu - Pfft! That's pretty funny.

Shukotsu - Shut up! Anyway why's Hinata here? Don't have to tell me why you're here Kikuru. Sis, why are you in here?

Tsukotsu - I "interrupted class"

Shukotsu - Pfft. Now, that is hilarious!i Who uses that excuse anymore?!

Tsukotsu - Apparently, Anko Sensei does

Kikuru - Wow, she must be old school.

Hinata - me and Sakura got into a fight. So yeah.

Shukotsu - at least you're not labeled as "evidence"

Tsukotsu - or "interrupt class"

Hinata - so it's English, but I have to stop by Anko's and explain, bye guys. Hey, Kikuru, don't you have English too?

Kikuru - yeah, but I have to talk to the principal before I go. So tell Sensei I'll be late.

Shukotsu - same here.

Tsukotsu - it's time for the next class already?! Wow, that was quick! I've gotta go bye Kikuru, good bye, myself.

Shukotsu - I am not YOU! SO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Kikuru - wow, and I thought that I was the one with anger issues.

Shukotsu - meh, I can be-

Principal - Kikuru,Shukotsu! Come here.

Both - gotta go bye guys.

Hinata - well, okay, I will

Sasori - there you are Hina-chan, English time.

Hinata - okay, first we have to talk to Anko

Shikaru - lalala~ hmhmhm~ la-lalala-lalala~ *starts whistling the Song of Storms and bunch of other video game/anime songs* dododoo~!

Hinata - here is the assignments for you Anko Sensei

Anko - Thank you, here's a note since you're going to be late.

Hinata - thanks

Anko - no problem

Hinata- Bye

(Later in English)

Hinata- Hello everyone. OH YAH! Kikuru and Shukotsu will be late for the class. Because they are in trouble, with the principal.

Sasori - where were you?

Hinata - In the principal's office, Anko Sensei made me make copies of an assignment.

(A few minutes later)

Kikuru - HI! SORRY I'M LATE! :3

Shukotsu - Kikuru, we're late, and I don't think anyone cares, let's just sit down. Plus I'm really tired.

Kikuru - : Killjoy.

Shukotsu - yeah, yeah, come on.

Hinata - you're covered already? Shukotsu, Sh~, you interrupted class

Shukotsu - what?! She was the one yelling!

Kikuru - yeah, but you took the longest to talk. :3

Shukotsu - …

Kikuru - Shukotsu?

Shukotsu - I'm taking a nap. Hey Sensei? Can I go to the nurse's office?

Kurinai - what for?

Shukotsu - don't feel good

Kurinai - …Okay fine

Shukotsu - thanks

Hinata - focus Sasori

Kikuru - man, I'm so bored~... I know! I'll draw!

Sasori - Psst. Kikuru

Kikuru - hm?

Sasori - why is Hinata acting up?

Kikuru - what do you mean?

Sasori - she hasn't been herself lately, so I though that you knew

Kikuru - sorry, I don't, I didn't even know she was in a bad mood.

Sasori - well she is! So did I miss anything today?

(Sasuke walks in with a gift)

Kikuru - well, last class apparently, her and Sakura got into a fight.

(Shukotsu walks back in the class yawning)

Sasuke - hi Shukotsu

Hinata - um, Sasori

Shukotsu - Sasuke, what's with the present?

Sasuke- It's for Hinata, here you go Hinata, Happy Birthday.

Hinata- Thanks Sasuke-San.

(In Sasori's head_ Crap I forgot her birthday I will make reservations at a fancy restaurant)

Kikuru - Happy B-Day Hinata!

Hinata - thanks

Sasori - yeah, Happy B-Day

Shukotsu - ditto

Kikuru - Oh! And Hi Sasuke!

Kurinai - ummm, guys we are still in class, I hope you know.

Shikaru - …

Hinata - So we are talking. Don't interrupt us please and thank you.

Kikkuru - People we need to celebrate Hinata's birthday!

Hinata - okay, if you say so.

Kikuru - Let's see, where should we have it?

Shukotsu - hmmm

Sasuke - my house, it is HUGE!

Shukotsu - hm, no.

Kikuru - how 'bout...

Shukotsu - how 'bout my place

Hinata - sounds good to me.

Sasori - okay, but after the party Hina-chan I have a surprise for you.

Kikuru - well, let's meet at lunch

Shukotsu - Yeah, come on Kikuru

All say - okay

(Lunch time!)

Hinata - SASORI-KUN~ What did you have for me?

Sasori - can't tell you yet, it's a surprise.

Kikuru - HI GUYS!

Shukotsu - Kikuru, why do you always have to yell?

Hinata - KIKURU! NEED TO TALK TO YOU! NOW!

Kikuru - KAY!

Hinata - hey, can you ask Sasori what my surprise is?

Kikuru - Okay, Hey, Sasori! What is Hinata's surprise?!

Sasori - taking her to The Grand

Kikuru - Wooh!

Sasori - Yeah

(Hinata called Kikuru)

Hinata- hey, what did he say?

Kikuru - I'm not telling you.

Hinata - tell me now! Please?!

Kikuru - No

Hinata - fine

Shukotsu - what are you guys talking about? =3

Hinata - Nuna

Sasuke - here you go Hinata

Hinata - thanks (She opens her gift to reveal a lavender necklace)

Kikuru - I'll get you a gift later

Shukotsu - same, anyway, Happy Birthday! (Takes out a cake from behind his back)

Kikuru - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Hinata - thanks so much!

Sasuke - happy birthday Hina-chan!

(after school)

Sasori - here's my gift to you

Hinata - oh my goodness! This is my favorite restaurant in the whole wide world. Thank you Sasori-kun (kisses him)

Kikuru - Yay! Sasori your treat! I'm eating as much as I can!

Shukotsu - =P Kikuru, your such a child. hahaha. :)

Sasori - um, it's only for me and Hinata, sorry guys.

Hinata - aw~ really

Sasori - yes~ and I will die for you.

Hinata - Aw~

Kikuru - :| Meanie! XP

Shukotsu - come on Kikuru, I'll take you to a different restaurant, one with an all you can eat buffet.

Kikuru - =D OKAY! Bye guys! See you later! Wait, remember, we are meeting at Shukotsu's place!

Hinata - Let's go Sasori

(In the restaurant)

Waitress - good eveni- hi! Happy Birthday, Hinata!

Hinata - thanks, I will have the Chef Salad, please and Sasori?

Sasori - the Clam Chowder, please and thank you

Waitress - right away!

Both - Thank you

Waitress - *trips when walking away* Ah!

Naruto - are you alright Tahari?!

Tahari - Ow~ my nose

Shikaru - man, how can people even walk in these heels? OH MY GOSH, TAHARI ARE YOU OKAY?! I'll take your shift, go put an icepack on you face. Okay what was it that you two wanted?

Hinata - NARUTO?! _**You**_ work here, since when?

Naruto - since I'm not rich.

Sasori - I ordered a clam chowder and hina ordered the Chef Salad

Shikaru - NARUTO! Help Tahari while I go put this order in.

Naruto - happy b-day Hinata

Hinata - thanks

Sasori - okay

Hinata - that was crazy

X - Nyan!

(Later that night at Shukotsu's house)

Shukotsu - Kikuru, I told you not to eat so much at the buffet- Oh, hi guys take a seat. Kikuru go to the bathroom! I don't want to pick up your throw up!

Kikuru - Uh~ okay. Uh~

Hinata - I will go and help, kay?

Sasori - kay

Shukotsu - sorry Hinata, we are supposed to be having fun with you. Not make you work. You know what? you just sit down I'll go get you guys something to drink... Hey! Shoji! Can you go get these guys something to drink, while I go check on Kikuru?

Shoji - yes sir, what would you like to drink?

Hinata - Lemon water

Sasori - Same thing please

Shoji - Right away

Shukotsu - Kikuru, are you alright? Here I'll hold your hair up.

Kikuru - Bleh~

Hinata - hang in there Kikuru

Kikuru - Okay, I-I think, I think I'm done.

Shukotsu - gosh, I'm sorry Hinata

Sasori - well where's the rest of the gang?

Shukotsu - they should be here later

Hinata - okay~, so what should we do?

Shukotsu - I don't know. *doorbell rings* I'll get it,

Kikuru - Ugh! that was the worst feeling ever!

Sasori - Um~ should we play dance central 2?  
Hinata - sounds fun to me.

Kikuru - I'll sit out for a while

Shukotsu - same here

Rin - um, Hi guys, Happy birthday hinata.

Pein - Meh

Hinata - Thanks guys. Ugh! Pein's here, just great.

Pein - … I'll leave then.

Kikuru - No! don't go! You just got here!

Hinata - I'm kidding! sorry Pein!

Pein - meh. *him and Shukotsu sit on both sides of Rin*

Kikuru - so, Pein, how has your day been?

Pein - Okay I guess.

Hinata - uh~, I know, hehe! Kikuru, why didn't you tell me?

Sasori - I'm so confused?

Kikuru - tell you what?

Shukotsu - *gets up and sits next to Kikuru, since sitting next to Rin was awkward* So guys, what should we do? One suggestion is to play dance central 2, we need more suggestions.

Shoji - master, is there anything else you need?

Shukotsu - no, we're fine. Oh, actually, can you bring us a pitcher of water and some cups?

Hinata - we need to talk in private, kk?

Kikuru - Okay?

Pein - did you do something you do not want me to hear?

Kikuru - not that I know of. No!

Shukotsu - don't take too long, birthday girl.

Hinata kk! Um, you like Pein, DON'T YOU?

Kikuru - WHAT?! no, no, nononononononono~ ….. NO! He's like an older brother to me...

Hinata - you heard me. mm~ hmm~

Kikuru - NO~ IT'S NOT TRUE~!

Shukotsu - *running into the room* WHAT'S WRONG?!

Hinata - Nevermind, we have to finish our conversation later. And Shukotsu, were you listening to our conversation?

Shukotsu - no, I just heard Kikuru scream no. So I ran over here. *whispers* Even Pein did

Hinata - Oh, okay, but Kikuru, remember I know your little dark secret now. hehehehehehehehehe!

Shukotsu - (* * ;) is there something I should know about?

Hinata - just stay out of it, and yeah! Let's get back to the others... Kay?!

Shukotsu - Okay?

Rin - Shukotsu, can I talk to you in private?

Kikuru - *surprised face and gasped*

Hinata - KIKURU! BAD WORDS OOOO~ YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!

Shukotsu - just go *whispers to Hinata* get Kikuru out of here, now~ (^_^;)

Hinata - Okay! SASORI!

Sasori - what the heck?

Hinata - help me please.

Sasori - okay.

*They carry Kikuru to a different room and splash a bucket of water on her*

Kikuru - YOU'RE SO DEAD HINATA!

*Chases after Hinata with a water hose*

Hinata - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!

Kikuru - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shukotsu - what's going on now? *gets splashed in the face by Kikuru* ...

Hinata - *Stops running)*

Kikuru - Crap! *whispers to Hinata* what do I do?! I'm scared, he's just standing there...

Hinata - *whispers back* Slap him

Kikuru - No!

Shukotsu - You know what?! *tackles Kikuru and grabs the water hose* Taste this! *sprays Kikuru*

Kikuru - Shukotsu! Stahp! It wasn't me Hinata dodged out of the way! It's her fault!

Hinata - hahaha! Ninja!

Shukotsu *sprays hinata with the hose* Not no more, you're just a thief anyway. Nothing ninja about it! *sprays the water in the air to make it as if it were raining*

Kikuru - FAKE RAIN~! YAY!

Tobi - Hello Hello~! How's the party going?

Hinata - Shukotsu you're so dead!

Shukotsu - why~?

Sasori - What's going on in here?

Shukotsu - it's raining...

Sasori - in the house?

Kikuru and Shukotsu - *blank stare*...

Tobi:. *serious voice* yes.

Sasori: * made the WTF look*

Kikuru: eh~ *throws random water balloon at Sasori* GOT YOU! RUN SHOJI, RUN! I NEED AMMO! *Kikuru, Shukotsu and Shoji book it*

Sasori: * Still in shock

Hinata: hello? HELLO?

Sasori: *still in shock

Shukotsu: okay so what's our plan of attack?

Kiruru: I don't know what should we do?

Shoji: may I suggest, that we use the secret path?

Shukotsu: nah~ that's too dangerous, Kikuru might get lost and the others will never find us. I mean NEVER... and that would be no fun...

-Sasori wakes up from his state of shock-

Hinata: HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!

Sasori: WHERE ARE THEY?

Pein: they booked it long time ago...

Rin: how dare they ditch me! Ugh! *walks into the kitchen*

Hinata: they didn't exactly ditch you. You chose not pay attention

Rin: *gets a cup of milk and sits at the table* huh~

Pein: *sits across from Rin* dude, you need to learn to just have fun with things and not be a clingy person.

Sasori: Anyway i uh have to go. Bye hina.

-leaves without another word -

Rin: but he doesn't ever really do anything with me. And he always has Kikuru on his mind, its so annoying...

Pein: well, maybe you should get to know her first before you start to judge her.

Rin: oh I know her all right, she is a no good person who gets into trouble everywhere she goes an-

Pein: She is a _**very**_ good person, someone who would stick up for you no matter _**what**_ situation you're in.

*Hinata barges into the kitchen*

Hinata: One sided love. Its what my mother said to me before she died few days after the childbirth with my little sister Hanabi.

-tears start rolling down Hinata's cheeks then runs out of Shukotsu's house-

Pein: uhhh, *grabs out his cell phone and calls Kikuru* hey, Hinata and Sasori just left the place... yeah... she was crying... you don't have to yell... uh-huh... okay, I'll go find out... *hangs up phone* well I will be right back. Need to do some interrogating.

Somewhere with Hinata

Hinata: Mom...I need you

Pein: Yo...

Hinata: 'gasps' you s..startled m...me.

Pein: so what's up? Why did you leave crying it wasn't because of Kikuru and Shukotsu was it?

Hinata:Today is also my mothers birthday. So today is hard for me.

Pein: oh, well why didn't you tell anyone? Kikuru yelled at me for letting you leave so come on. You can explain back at the house.

Hinata: Alright -stands up and walks beside Pein-

(AT THE HOUSE)

*kikuru yelling inside*

Kikuru: Well I'm _**sorry**_ for getting in your way. You know if you wanted space next time just say something!

Shukotsu: Kikuru, wait just-

Hinata: Uh...whats going on?

Kikuru: Shukotsu's "girlfriend" wants me to leave them alone, so fine! *turns towards the door* I-I have to go somewhere today anyway. So bye. *runs out the door*

Hinata: RIN! YOU ARE SO INCOMPETENT. You should go. Its bad enough that you weren't invited. So leave before I KILL YOU INSTEAD.

Rin: am I supposed to be intimidated? Also I don't have to listen to what you sa-

Shukotsu: get out...

Rin: What?

Shukotsu: GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A WHILE! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HAD TO MAKE HATE ME OR BECOME ANGERED WITH ME IT JUST HAD TO BE HER!

Hinata: I have to go my curfew is soon. ' walks out of the kitchen and the house'

Rin: *in shock*

Shukotsu: *walks towards his room*

Pein: *sighs* where do you live Rin? I'll take you home...

Rin: O-okay.

(The next day)

Random Person #1: *runs up to Sasori* so is it true?

*Sasori walks away*

Random person #2: I think so... man doesnt the school seems a lot more quiet? What is going on?

Random person #3: must be the break ups.

Random person #2: who all broke up? Also where is the group of kids that would run around doing pranks together?

RP#1: must be at home or something!

RP#2: But I saw the pink haired chick here and the other kid. I wonder what happened between them.

RP#1: yah i won- * kikuru walks in*

Kikuru: *sighs and sits down at the back of the room, grabs out her sketchbook and starts to draw*

*Shukotsu enters the room and looks around for Kikuru but gives up after a while*

Shukotsu: huh~

Sasuke: Have you seen Hinata?

Kikuru: she didn't come to school today.

Sasuke: do you know why?

Kikuru: yeah, but she told me not to tell anyone. She told me to tell people she is sick today.

Sasuke: Alright thanks

Kikuru: mhm

Neji: SASORI WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?

Shukotsu: *glares at the both of them* shut up, go do your fighting some other time.

Sasori: hn

Kikuru: what's going on? I can't concentrate with you yelling... *gives them a dead, blank stare*

Sasori: *gets up and walks away*

Kikuru: *walks to out to confront Sasori*

Shukotsu: Kikuru wait! I need to talk to you. Please hear me out

Kikuru: *still walking away* Shukotsu, you know if Rin sees us talking together, you'll get scolded again, and she will hate me even more than what she does now.

Shukotsu: please, it's okay if I get scolded again, she can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with, and I've known you longer than her anyway. *Kikuru stops* dude I hate how we are right now, you have been avoiding me all day today.

Kikuru: heh, dude don't get all dramatic on me. We're still cool, its just in order for you to keep things going with this girl she is going to have to somehow put up with me, because no one can stop us from hanging dude. I just wanted to give you two some space because she'll blow up again if I don't. Well, I gotta go talk to Sasori now, bye. *goes to find Sasori*

Sasori:*sitting against the wall*

Kikuru: so here you are. *gives him a blank stare*

Sasori: yah here i am

Kikuru: so why'd you do it?

Sasori: i am moving back to suna

Kikuru: what? How long have you known about this?

Sasori: Since my cousin Gaara got out of juuvy. So about three months.

Kikuru: you should've told everyone sooner than, not wait 'til the last minute. Heck, Hinata should've been the first to know about it out of all of us.

Sasori: She said she is moving to the WaterFall Village.

Kikuru: WHAT?! WHY?! WHEN?!

Sasori: her father transferred her. And today

Kikuru: god why don't you guys tell me these kinds of things!

Sasori: we don't want you to worry.

Kikuru: I don't know what to say anymore. I'm just done with everything. *walks off*

Sasori: but hina will come back in three months

Kikuru: whatever. Ngh, I forgot my glasses in the fricken classroom, I'll be back.

Sasori: i will be here

Kikuru: *opens the door and accidentally walks into someone* ack! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was goi...ng...

Haru: sorry the fault is mine. *walks past Kikuru*

Kikuru: *in her head* 'who was that?' *grabs her glasses and other things then goes back to Sasori.*

Sasori: you okay?

Kikuru: huh? Oh yeah. Sorry I if I spaced out I just got distracted.

Sasori: well i gotta go

Kikuru: oh okay, um do you know which way the school's swimming pool is?

Sasori: No

Kikuru: oh ok. I'll just scout around the place then. Bye. *starts to walk around the school*

Sasori: yah byee

(After what felt like hours of searching she finally finds the pool)

Kikuru: finally found it. *Looks through the door to see the swim team still there*

Fifi:READY SET...GO!

(All swimmers swim towards the other side)

*kikuru looks at the swim team to see everyone is blurry now realizes that her glasses are in on of the rooms and ventures forwardth to find them*

Kikkuru: Darn it, how didn't I realize that my glasses weren't on? Huh~ where did I leave them?

In Suna:

Hinata: Ugh!

Back with Kikuru

Kikuru: *bumps into someone*oh, I'm sorry I didn't see where I was goin- (looks up to see a person with blue hair and gorgeous red eyes) *blush loading*

Blue hair person: oh, sorry, umm..

Kikuru: Kikuru, my name is Kikuru. And you are?

Blue hair person: Haru.

Kikuru: well it was nice meeting you Haru, I have to scout for my glasses. So bye!

Tobi: HIIIII KIIIIKUUU-CHAAAAAAN!


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Two: Ultimate Detention /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: WHY AM I EVEN HERE?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: TOBIIIII IMMA KILL YOU FOR GETTING ME DETENTION!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tobi: TOBI DO NOTIHING WRONG. BUT TOBI A GOOD BOY. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: OF COURSE YOU DID YOU BA-./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: HRGLRBRGH! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Shukotsu, you were the first one to yell. So you started the yelling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: Pshhhh! whateva! You know, I do what I want! Har Har har!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tobi: TOBI A GOOD BOY. TOBI WILL YELL-./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: *Slaps Tobi in the face*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: that was the best response ever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: I wanna join the party what are we doin?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Neji: *pops in his head through the door* DO YOU BE-LIEVE IN DES-TINY!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: Neji! Shut up! Or I'll let Diric slap you too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: slapping isn't very nice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: agreed! Why you guys have to be so violent?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: *Slaps Neji in the face too* BECAUSE SLAPPING IS THE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMB!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: exactly! *gives Diric a high five*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anko: hey you guys are in detention! So shut up!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: *Goes up to Anko slaps her the face and runs away.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: oh my god! Why? Why would he do that?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: beats me. I don't even have to be here... so I'm gonna go. Toodles! *goes to find Diric*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anko: SIT DOWN TATSUO! IMMA GONNA KILL THAT BAKA FOR SLAPPING MEEE!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*You hear Diric in the background screaming while laughing*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"MIkey: It's his slapping the people in the face week. He must be on his "man-period."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: must be. Cuz who goes and slaps a teacher. Hahaha/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: only psychotic people./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: dude, that's just cold./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: What?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM *Runs out before any teachers see's*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tobi: TOBI'S FACE HURTS/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: You're right! Let's ditch this place before the teacher comes back! *grabs Shukotsu and runs for it*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"TOBI: WHAT ABOUT TOBI? TOBI WANTS TO GO! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: YOU CAN STAY THERE, AND ROT! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: * Runs in the hall laughing while getting chased by a mob of teachers* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: the feeling of adrenaline! So amazing! hahaha/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: I WILL HELP YOU DIRIC! *Grabs Diric and runs down a different hall.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: *misleading the teachers away from the two* /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Teacher mob: hfbskdhrkallebf orjsvshskdbrjsbf. *mumble mumble* jdhskfbdudnfjr/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: AHAHAHA/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: you guys escaped the angry mob! How?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Don't ask. Tatsuo was a brave "man."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Sure was. May Tatsuo rest in peace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In Waterfall Village:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: IDOITS! BACK AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH FANBOYS!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stranger 1: FOUND HER!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stranger 2: GET HER!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stranger 3: YAY!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Hinata runs for her life.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Back to the angry mob of teachers-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Angry Teacher Mob: THAT'S NOT DIRIC!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Uh-Oh RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Neji: DO YOU BELIEVE IN DESTINY?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Akatsuki Members: SHUT UP NEJI! WE WILL KILL YOU!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Neji: YOU CAN TRY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein: YOU SHALL FEEL PAIN!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Neji runs away*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Akatsuki Members: GEEEET HIIIIIIIIM!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Neji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Neji-Baka /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In Waterfall Village:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I HATE MY FAMILY!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hiashi: *Sneezes* Must my daughter Hinata. Talking about me again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: LEEEAVE MEEE ALONE/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Back to KHS/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*By the time detention was over and the teacher mob is done chasing Diric and went home.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: WOOP! Im tired bye guys./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: I'm beat! *flops on the ground*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: you guys did great! It made my day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: *Slaps Kikuru in the face.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: *punches Diric in the face then kicks him on the butt* No slapping me!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: so what are we gonna do now?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! That hurt!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Save Hina-Chan for the the clutches of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: MY BESTIE/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: why is Hinata in the WaterFall Village?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: New people, I guess. But her father forced her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: Well looks like we're in need for a trip! What do we say?! We'll need to raise money to go there tho…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Got it all. I stole money from Kakuzu. So we all good…..*grins*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: Well then we should go!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: do I have to tag along? I am not up for traveling right now. Hehehe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kakuzu: MY MOOOOOONEY! ITS GOOOONE! MIIIIIIIKEY/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: yes, yes you do Shu-Kun. LET"S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: *heavy sigh*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: WOOHOO! *dragging Shukotsu along*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein: *to Kakazu* just get over it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kakuzu: …...fine…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: ROAD TRIP…...WITH AKATSUKI…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein: leave us out of this one. We got other things to do.*walks away*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: oh okay. Bye guys *waves and grabs onto Kikuru and drags her to her car*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: so does anyone actually know how to get there?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: I do! I use to live there!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: Whaaaaaa? Since when? Man I don't know a lot about you guys. You could be enemies. Hahahaha./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Yah! And that's how I meant the Hyuga Family. They are foes with my family./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: *eye twitch* am I gonna have to cut you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Nooo….But let's go. I'm dieing to see my clan again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: I think this will be my first time visiting it! I'm so excited! Haven't been out of Konoha in a while./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: *heavy sigh* I really don't wanna go~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Fine…..Bye then Shukotsu/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: but we're all inside the car. We can't just push him outside. He could die./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Hn…..Lets go save Hina-Chan *Starts to Drive to the Waterfall Village*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: *falls asleep*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: so how long is it going to take to get there?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Mikey: three days *in a serious voice*/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: Alrighty./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: But with me, a day max. With my driving, yes. But lets see what kind of people Hina-chan has to deal with. A lot of gangs are in that school. Its the reason why I left in the first place. Waterfall High is a scary school to be in. *Grimaced in bad memories*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: yeah. I figured./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Yea…...You should go to sleep. I got everything handled. Just don't worry okay?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: someone's gotta keep ya company. And I usually don't fall asleep during trips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Hn…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: you know I had a friend that went to a school in the Waterfall Village. His name is Kuro./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Hnn/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: you alright? You're not saying much./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Hn….just worried. The gangs have no mercy against newbies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: we can handle them. Don't be so worried. Heh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: You don't understand….they k-k-kill…...Like they have no soul,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: I know. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: *glares out the front window* How do you know?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: huh? Oh, uh... well like I said I had a friend who went there. Heheheh...heh... *sweat drop*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Hn…...Is he a-a-alive?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: ...don't know, haven't heard from him in a while./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: …..Hn…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: but it's fine. Okay? Don't worry about it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Hn/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: *looks out the window* We just need to focus./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Hn/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: *wakes up in the trunk*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: .../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: *mumbling in her sleep*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: *Calls Shukotsu*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: *jumps a bit then answers phone* Hello?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: WHY I AM IN THE TRUNK OF MIKEY'S CAR?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: pffffffffffft. Hahahahahahaha. You wouldn't wake up after Kikuru beat you up. So we had no other choice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Hmmmm, that makes sense…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: yeah so you'll have to wait til we get to the next stop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: …..hm okay…*hangs up the phone*/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: well that was great. It made my day. So Mikey, is there any other reason than you don't wanna go to this Village?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Yes, I was in a gang. A gang that associated with the Taka Gang. A gang that has no mercy what so ever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: huh. That's interesting, does Kikuru know about it? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: No….If she hears about it, I won't hear the end of it. With Hinata that's a WHOLE ANOTHER story….so no../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: I hear ya. So I'll keep this a secret/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: …..thanks…..that means alot..Now Hina-chan…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Where Hinata is:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"RP: Join our gang or feel the punishment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Back to Mikey and Shukotsu:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: I'm worried about her…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: then let's step on it. The quicker we get there the better. Just make sure Diric is okay once we get there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Yeah we better. We should be there in a couple of hours or so. But Diric is going to be mad. Me and Diric grew up together. So he understands perfectly why we are going there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: UGH!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: Hope Diric is okay. Hahaha/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: Hey guys. You forget about me or something?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Yah/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: *teary eyes* how rude~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: So? You should have your sights set on Hinata. Wake up Kikuru. So we can locate Hinata. She has the hacking skills we need./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: *mumbles* five more minutes hmmmmm... /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: If you want Hinata dead be my guest…...But I REALLY need your hacking skills. I need you to locate her phone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: *jumps up* okay, where is my stuff? Wait I just need my phone. Hahaha./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Shukotsu has your phone….Can you call Diric Shukotsu?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: huh? Oh, yeah. And here Kikuru. *hands Kikuru her phone then calls Diric* Yo, Mikey needs to speak with ya. *puts him on speaker* there you're on speaker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: What do you need Mikey?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Remember in our old school?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Yah and?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Can you track you know who down?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Yah and why?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: I will tell you once we track down Hinata's signal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: okay *In mind* What are you up to Mikey?*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: you almost done Kikuru?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: almost... just need to... there! I got it! Mikey here it is./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Give Diric the coordinates, we have make it on time. Or else. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Are you sure about this Mikey?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Hai, time to reunite with our past Diric and Tatsuo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: huh~ if we have too.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: is there something I am missing here?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Kikuru, once the time comes, we will tell you. But right now. Us three have to fix the mistakes we made. Hinata just got there at the wrong time. Let's just hope we make it on time. Oh? We might need your inhuman strength./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: okay? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: we there yet? We've been sitting for hours I wanna get up and streeeeetch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: We are here already. So hold your panties. No need to knot them up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: pffffffft./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: *spidey senses* someone's here!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: *Stops the car and pops the trunk* Get out Diric…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: You aren't thinking…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Yes it is. Diric did you lock down on her location yet?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Yes /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"master/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Good….Tatsuo who's walking up behind us…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: can't tell, it's not someone we know. Must be a new kid. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Shoot! It's a new recruit. I thought we shut it down. Before we left. Tatsuo can you see if you can get into their database and check out who's new or what not. Mikey lift of the secret compartment. Kikuru and Shukotsu stay down. Got it? *uses his most serious tone EVER*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: got it. *disappears to go do whatever needs to be done*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu and Kikuru: right!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: *steps out of the car and goes to the back of the car and opens up the compartment.* Time to figure out where our friend is. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Yes let's figure this out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Wherever Tatsuo is)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: *sighs* Never thought I would be back here. *senses someone* WHO'S THERE?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Back to the others)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Tatsuo should be by now. The base isn't that far from where we are. KIKURU?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: yes? What do you need?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Please track down Tatsuo with that hacker thingy bob thing. Shukotsu, make sure you and Kikuru stays down. I don't need anyone hurt. Got it?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Where Hinata is)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"RP: Join…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: no…..I rather go back home….Mikey will know of this….Th-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*BAMMMMMMMMMMM*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Back to others)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: okay, but why can't you call him?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: just do it. We can't risk our conversations being monitored./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: but... okay.. *does her techy shtuff*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Tatsuo…...Hinata. I thought we ended this. Time for some action. *Takes out a smoke bomb*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: got him. Here I'll send you guys the coordinates./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Thanks: Diric you ready?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Yah. *Sets off the smoke bomb same time as Mikey and knocks out the person behind and runs toward the base.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: Kikuru let's hurry. We need to get out of here as well. *both runs*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: I found Hinata let's get her out of here. Time to end things properly. Shall we?...Wait Tatsuo? Let's just get Hinata out of there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Shukotsu and Kikuru catch up*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: So who are we gonna go get first?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Both…...No conrade left behind. Tatsuo, just meant the new leader. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein: DEEEEIDAARAA I SAID A QUIET APPROACH./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Deidara: ART IT IS A EXPLOSION/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Itachi: *facepalms*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Konan: Baka…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: YOU'RE HERE! Lets kick some butt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hidan: Yah I'm sure Jashin-sama would ******* love some more sacrifices. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Tatsuo appears with some blood on him* /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: sorry for the wait guys. Ran into some trouble. But here's the information./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: Tatsuo are you okay?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: yeah! I'm fine. *smiles*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Thanks, Hinata should be here in the next room. *Looks at Sasori* Come Saso-chan….I need your assistance and you too Pein-san. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein: hm/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: oh! Hi guys, didn't notice you were here hahaha./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: Didn't you hear an explosion…..Don't answer that….Time to save her. Why are YOU GUYS HERE?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: Diric, just leave them be. Let's go. *runs ahead of the group*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric:...fine…...Lets finish it. *Grabs Mikey and catches up with Tatsuo*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: H-H-H-Hinata?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: A-Am I-I seeing things?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Diric: No! Let's get you out of here. Time to go home Hina-hime./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: So Tatsuo, did you finish him?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: ... I had no choice... /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey and Diric: Hn….Let's get out of here…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: are you alright Hinata? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: NO! I SEEN THINGS THAT I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SEEN…...I seen you kill him. Tatsuo I never want to see you like that again…...Promise me?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: ... I'm sorry but I can't promise that. But... I'll try to not do it again. Okay? *smiles*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein: what was the point in us coming here again? I told you they didn't need any help./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: *Hugs Tatsuo and starts to cry.* The-They made m-m-m-me k-k-k-kill. I did that to someone. I never want to be in a gang. It scars someone forever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: For you to end the gang violence, without violence. I need my hometown to be peaceful again. My clan was the cause of this. I'm so sorry *starts to cry/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein: ...huh~ alright. You heard her let's move./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: Can I join you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pein: ...fine.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: Kikuru are you sure?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Kikuru nods and goes with Pein.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: KIKU-CHAN!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: I'll see you guys soon, bye~. ^^/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: Promise you come back. As innocent as you are now?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikuru: ya! *gives them a piece sign as they leave*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mikey: Take care of her. OR ELSE…...Lets go home. I miss Konoha and its peacefulness. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*two hours later in Konoha the friends were safe and sound and Hinata is in the hospital for some minor injuries and Tatsuo stayed by Hinata's side 24/7 */span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-f3132e2e-e628-e27d-e27f-2656da3b4449" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: *sleeping in the chair*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: Awe…..*in mind* He is so peaceful when he sleeps*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: *walks into the room* hey how's it goin?Hinata: Couple broken ribs, and a sprained ankle nothing too serious. Except for they want me to go into therapy. They think it would do me some good. And Tsunade-sama said I don't have to go school, until I am all better. *smiles at Shukotsu.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: lucky, wish I could skip school, but I haven't done anything or gotten anything serious for me to do that... *Looks at Tatsuo* he's still here? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: Yah, he wants to make sure I'm okay. None of my family came yet. Not even Mikey. Her older sister Star came by. She said she was sorry that her family stuck me in that situation. But other than that. Tatsuo finally fell asleep. I'm glad he is finally sleeping. He makes me worry about him, ya know?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: well I brought some snacks for you guys. And some notes from class./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: Thanks Shu-Shu-Kun. So where is Kikuru? How long was I out for?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: for a couple of days now. As for Kikuru, she said she would be back sometime tomorrow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: Hmm thanks. I hope Kiku-chan isn't scarred for life. Being with dangerous people can put you in situations you don't want to be in. Well I'm tired, I'm going to rest. And thanks for stopping my Shukotsu-san./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shukotsu: using my full name? Now that's something I don't hear often. Anyway I'll be taking my leave now. Bye~ *leaves the hospital*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Tatsuo mumbles in his sleep*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: Peaceful. I like this. I wish I could cuddle with someone. HMM/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: *starts to wake up* hmmmmm~ did I fall asleep? *stretches and yawns* How you doin Hinata?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: *Giggles* yes you did Ta-kun. I'm doing better. *starts to blush* I need a cuddle buddy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: ...s-scoot over then... *blushes*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata:*scoots over for Tatsuo* H-Here *pats beside on her hospital bed.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: *lays next to her* who came by earlier?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: *cuddles into his chest.* Hmm Shukotsu. He brought class notes and snacks for us. So we don't have to eat the nasty hospital "food."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: hahaha. That's good. I was thinking about buying things but looks like he did it for me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hinata: *blushes* yah that's Shu-Shu-Kun for ya. Well let's sleep I'm tired./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tatsuo: you get some sleep. I just woke up, so I'm not tired anymore. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Hinata: Hmmm…...Okay goodnight Ta-kun. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span id="docs-internal-guid-f3132e2e-e55a-2bb1-d4d4-9159a204cbbd"Sorry I havent updated in awhile./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/span/p 


End file.
